My sunshine he is my angel
by Xx.The.Masked.Raven.xX
Summary: Life is tough for Lilly and her sister Evie.With her mom gone and her Dad drinking and beating her she wishes she could just run away.When Jacob black imprints on her will he save them on time or will it be to late.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamier: I do not own Twilight...

Chapter 1:

Lillys POV:

As I walk home the rain drowning rain drowns my converse soacked by the puddles and hood pulled over my I reach the house my heat beats faster. As I open the door slowly I see smashed beer bottles on the floor.

"Lilly you little bitch where have you been."My dad shouts from his place on the couch.

"I went to school dad."I say quitely.

"Do your chores and make me some food and when your done wait at the table for me."He slurres.

"Yes sir."I say scurrieing of to do my chores.

This is how my life is. I'm Lilly Maria Everns. My mom died when I was 5.I have a little sister Evie. Dad changed alot since my mom died I remind him to much of her and he takes his anger and saddness out on me.

I clean up the smashed bottles on the floor and put some steak in the grill. I moped and scubbed the floor and did the dish. I tell my dad his food's ready placing it on the table with a fork and knife. I sit stiffly in my chair waiting for dad to come in.

Dad walks in sitting on the table grabbing his knife and fork stuffing his self with food. Im not aloud to eat unless he says. I usly get feed when he's in a good which is bearly often but I sometimes share lunch with my best friend Ria.

"Well...What shall we do tonight."Dad said slightly evily.

I gulped taking a deep breath calming myself.

Dad back hands me hard across the face that I fall out my seat.I cradle my face while he kicks me in the ribs a couple of times and stamps on my hand with his heavey boot as I hear a sicking crack.I try to keep the tears in. He kicks me a couple of times and strides of into the livingroom.

"Go pick up your sister."He saysb.I was surpised he even knew Evie existed he never pays atteion to her.

I get of the floor cradling my hand.I go to the car and climb in driving to the daycare centre to pick up Evie.

I walk into the daycare and walk upto Evie.

"Mommy!"She shouts but puts her hand over her mouth staright after.

I frown slightly. She been calling me mommy recently and I told her where mommy is. It's probaly because I'm like a mom to her but I'm not her mom.

"I ment Lilly."She said. I take her hand lighlty.

"Come on lets go home."I said leading her to the car.I put her in her seat and sigh.

Fuck my life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamier:I do not own twilight...**

Chapter 2.

Lilly's POV:

_Ring ring ring...Ring ring ring. _I bang my hand on top of the alarm clock and roll out of bed. I walk down stairs. I cook dad some eggs and toast and place coffee on the table knowing he be down to eat in a mintue.I go upstairs and get dressed in some jeans my converse a white top and a oversized hoodie to cover my arms. I put some makeup on the brusie shaped handmark on my face and under my blackeye. I go and wake up Evie and got her ready for school and gave her a piece of toast to eat.

While Evie went upstairs to get her bag Dad comes down and plonkes his self in the kitchen chair and starts eating.I stand next to the sink watching him cauisotly.

I jump as he shouts."ITS COLD LILLY!"

He dashs his plate at my head and I duck it just skimmes my head smashing into pieces on the wall. He throws the left over coffee at me and it burns my exposed skin.I flinch in pain.

"Now clean up this mess and get changed a get your little ass of to school!"He shouts walking out the front door slaming it shut making the hosue shake slightly.

I turn around to see a shaking Evie on the step's her hands coveing her eyes.I walk over to her and hug her closer.

"Shhhh shhhh its okay."I say softly and isnt to first time she saw Dad do something to me. I told her not to tell anyone or we will both be in big trouble with Dad.

"Come on."I say leading her upstairs and I walk into are room.

"Stay out here while I get changed okay."I say to Evie closing the door slightly.

I quickly get changed and walk back out the room with my bag. I quickly clean up the mess and drive Evie to school.I look at the time on the clock of the nursey school and see its 20 mintues late. I jump into my truck and drive as fast as this piece of junk can I get to school I run to my math's class and walk in hoping the teacher wont see me which probaly wont happen.

"Lilly why are you late."Ask Mr Wilson.

I turn to look at him and stutter.

"I'm I'm so sorry sir there was a family famliy issue which need sorting."I stutter. "It wont happen agian sir."

"Fine Lilly but if your late agian I will give you go sit down."He says as I quickly rush to my seat at the back. As the time slowly ticked by it was finally lunch time. I look around and see Ria sitting at a table waving me over. I quickly walk over and sit down.

"Lilly. Heyyy."She says. As she gives me half an sandwich.

"Hey ."I say taking a bite out the sandwich.

"Its fine...What happend to your hand?"She said as I look at my hand which Dad stepped on last night. I think its broken.

"Ummm... I tripped and fell down the stairs...I think I broke it."I say lieing.

"I'm taking you to the hospital after school." She says giving me a stern look.

"I Cant Ria. no."I say to her frowning."

"Your going if you like it or not even if I have to drag you there."Ria says.

"Huh grrrrr fine..."I say giving in.

"Good."She says taking a bit out of her sandwich.

Oh Joy. Dad is not gonna be very happy toninght.

**A/N:Thank you to Ilovebookssomuch for reviewing.**

**Read and review Please!**

**Riaxxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A**/**N: I would like to thank NatariiGrace for becoming** **my Beta and helping me with my chapters. I share the credit with her. Thank You** **so** **much so here the next chapter.:D **

Chapter 3

LillyPOV:

As I run far, far away, the dark all around me the night creatures jumping out to scare me. I trip over a rock falling face first in the dirt tears falling down my cheeks as he nears closer to me closer and closer. I let out a high pitched scream as he grabs my arm dragging me up back to that house. The house, I panic fighting against him clawing at his arms, kicking his legs. I let out another high pitched scream as he drags me into the kitchen. He kicks me in the ribs hard as I hear a sickening crack. I scream out in pain finding it hard to breath. I'm suffocating air I need air. I gasp for air like a fish out of water. I want to crawl into a hole and die. As he picks me up by my hair with a sickening stomach twisting smile as he drags me up the stairs to mine and Evie's room. I see Evie in the corner shaking violently. My heart breaks seeing her there. She doesn't deserve this type of life. She doesn't deserve to see what this monster does to me. I look away from her terrified about what going to happen next my breathing ragged. I fell like walls are closing into me. I have no room I'm in a small space nowhere to escape nowhere to run or hide. There no were safe. I see a type of something shiny, shape as it comes into my view more a knife. I scream loudly as the knife comes closer to me closer and closer. I close my eyes waiting for the pain to happen as I hear faintly someone calling me "Lilly, Lilly, Lilly!"

I jolt awake; I look around to see all the students in the classroom crowding over me.I try to calm my shaking. I try to calm myself; I take deep breaths trying to keep the tears in. I feel a hand on my shoulder and jumped away and let out a scream and wrap my arms around myself, proximately feeling safer. I try to calm my shaking. I take deep breath. _In...Out. In...Out. In...Out…_

I feel over crowed like I have no room, nowhere to escape. I shake 5 even more and start crawling towards the door trying to get out before I reach the door handle I suddenly feel lightheaded thee room starts spinning around and then everything 6 went black.

**Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep…**

Ugh what is that annoying beeping sound? I force my eyes open and get blinded 6 by bright light. As everything comes into focus I notice I'm in a hospital room. I start panicking, what if farther finds out. What if they saw my injures, what if...I jump as I hear a door slam I look up to see face full of concern and worry but his eyes still show the hatard and unlove for me. He takes long strides to the bed. My heart beats faster out of fear. My eyes widen as he gets closer and closer to me.

"Oh Lilly." He says looking concerned walking up to me taking my hand. "What happened baby." He says pushing my hair back with his hand, I shudder not liking this touch wondering why he's acting like this. I see Father take a quick glance at the door. I look seeing a doctor. He was pale with blonde hair and golden eyes like the Cullens at school, this must be Carlisle there adoptive farther. I play along with fathers acting knowing it will help me out a bit more.

"I don't know daddy." I say sadly. "I was scared. " I force tears to fill my eyes so it looks like I'm going to cry.

"It's okay Darling." He says smiling sweetly at me then leaving the room. I watch as he leaves.I see Carlisle walk up to me.

"We'll Miss..."He says.

"I'm Lilly."I say hesitating .

"Well Lilly when was the last time you eat anything. "He asks.

"Ummmmmm...at lunch I had half a sandwich. "I say quietly.

"When did you eat this sandwhich."He asks.

"Today at lunch..."I say quitely.

"And what time was that."He ask writing on his clipborad.

"Ummm around 1pm..."I say rubbing my arms with my hands.

"Okay well Lilly you blood levels are dangerously low and it seems you not having anything nutrition or a lot to eat at all...You have to eat more or you could die..."Carlisle says sadly looking down to the floor .

My eyes go wide taking in what he said before I even die from lack of food I probably be dead because of him that bastard who is my farther. Then my world goes black again


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Lilly POV**

I was sitting on the hospital bed pillow's behind my back my diary in my lap.I picked up the pen on the bedside table and started to write...

Dear Diary,

My second day in the hospital,I really don't want to leave to go home tomorrow. Here Father can't hurt me even touch me in a rough way. But I need to go home, I have to look after Evie. Protect her. make sure the devil can't hurt her. My Father. I hope he hasn't hurt her. I would kick myself a million time's if he did hurt and I wasn't there... To protect her.

Love Lilly x

I place the diary back under the pillow with my pen. I lean back into the pillow's and sigh running a hand thew my dark, long, brown hair. I glance around the room and spot a mirror in the bathroom. I never saw that before... I stand up and slowly walk to the bathroom. I walked over to the mirror I glanced at my reflection and gasp. My hair is tangled and looks dead as it lays in loose curls down my back. My brown hair look's grey. My pale skin is covered in scars and any of my skin is showing. my green eye's look dull,lifeless and has no emotions showing in them. I really am .I look half dead for crying out loud. I slam my hand roughly against the mirror the glass cracking cutting my hand making it bleed. I quickly fled from the bathroom walking into the corridor.

I heard a few voices in the nearly deserted corridor. I rushed down the corridor trying to fight the strong pain in my head. I go into the lift and press the button to the top floor. When the lift doors finally open I step out of it and head for the staircase leading to the roof clearing any bad thoughts in my head. I open the double doors and walking on to. the roof to the edge of it.I stumble slightly but eventually get there. I look down at the cars and people and one thought run's though my I jump...Or should I not jump.

**Jacob POV**

I was walking though the streets kicking loose pieces of gravel angrily. I can't belive Bella choose to marry that leech. She was soon to be married into the bloodsuckers family and soon to be one of them... I carry on walking though the streets and after a while I sit on a bench and sigh looking around the busy streets hearing people gossip and other stuff. As I look around at the corner of my eye I spot a girl on the top of the hospital is she doing up there?Her hospital gown was blowing against her really skinny body. Well she is a patient there...she look's like she hasn't eating in weeks. She was on the edge and leaning backwards she going to jump?I quickly jump up running as fast as my legs can take me to the direction off the hospital...

**Carlisle POV**

I was sitting in the living room the family surrounding me. I tapped my fingers on my knee as Esme gives my shoulder a light squeeze in a comforting way.

"So...This past week or so i've been treating a patience...Her names Lilly Evans.I assume you go to school with her...does anyone knowing anything at all about her."I ask the family. I have my suspicion that Lilly is being abused. Most likely by her father. No. It is her father. I can't let a poor innocent girl go through don't deserve this. She just looks like a poor helpless 16 year old girl. In in the clutch of that man...you will never know what will happen to her. I dragged out my thoughts by Alice speaking up.

"I tried to talk to her...She was very blunt and seemed she wanted to get away as fast as she can from me. I also noticed bruises, burns and cuts on her skin. It usually concealed by makeup."

"Do these bruises look like hand marks Alice." I ask her.

She nods.

I run a hand thew my hair. I really need to keep an eye on her. As much as I can. I won't tell the children through. Not just yet. Edward probably knows.

I look over at him as he nods quickly.

"Thank you. I wish to just speak to Edward ." I say as Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Esme and Emmett stand up leaving the room.

I want you to keep a close eye on her Edward. Even if you have to watch her at home. I think she being abused and I need to look into the case more...can you do .

I ask him in my thoughts.

"Of course Carlisle. I will do anything to help her." He says with a nod standing up.

"I'll go check on her at the hospital...See if I can pick up any thoughts about it." He says grabbing his car keys walking out the door.

I really hate to nosey into people's life but there something about this girl. Something special.

**Edward's POV**

The poor girl.

I get in the car slamming the door shut speeding towards the hospital.

She don't deserve to be hurt by that.

I pull up in to the car park and walk out the car. I start walking to the building and out the corner of my eyes I saw her On the edge of the roof Jacob black slowly approaching her. I run into the hospital up the stairs.

She can't end her life. I think as I run up the stairs...


End file.
